Daydreams
by in war wit gravity
Summary: Okay, so maybe Sapphire has been having really bad daydreams about the sexy quidditch captain... but she can't help it! She wants at least one of them to come true. Better than it sounds... if you like it and would like a one shot, feel free to PM me


_Oliver and I were in the locker room, snogging fiercely. I tangled my fingers in his soft short hair as I felt my towel hit the floor._

I felt something hit my arm roughly and snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at my surroundings and found I was still at quidditch practice and I just let the quaffle hit me without catching it. I watched it fall and went to go save it from the ground... and save me from being yelled at by my captain. I caught it just before it hit the ground and I straightened my broom to find me face to face with the one and only Oliver Wood. He had a scowl on his face, and usually I thought it was sexy as hell (still is), but since it was pointed at me, yeaaah not so much.

"Um, hello," I said in a small voice.

"What was that Fire?" Well he sure didn't waste time, did he?

"Well it seems as if I accidentally let the ball fall."

"Accidently? You weren't even paying attention to it Fire!" He yelled and I turned to look away from him.

"I'm sorry okay! I was just stuck in my head for a moment. It won't happen again Wood, I promise!" It was silent for a moment, and I heard him sigh. I turned to him again and saw that some of the anger melted.

"It better not. Now get back up there." He turned his broom away and flew back to the goal posts. I stayed there for a moment then flew back up, a sigh escaping my lips as Angelina and Katie flew to me.

"What happened? You seemed like you were in space before I threw the quaffle at you, which by the way I'm sorry about. I thought you were going to catch it." Angelina said as I passed her the quaffle.

"Isn't it obvious"

"Our dear Sapphire was having a day dream about Wood." I blushed slightly, happy that my cheeks were already a bit red from flying as the Weasley twins flew to either side of me.

"What was it about this time?"

"You and him having a snog fest in the locker room." I felt my cheeks get redder as George guessed correctly. I heard everyone laugh around me and I turned into a tomato.

"I'm guessing you got it right, bro."

"I think so too." George flew closer and ruffled my hair."Our baby Sapphire has SUCH a dirty mind doesn't she?" I grabbed his club and hit him in the head slightly.

"Shut up! i'm the same age as you two." I pointed at George then Fred, hitting them both with George's club.

"Yes, but you are three months younger."

"Making you our baby sister when we're at Hogwarts." They started pinching my cheeks and Angelina and Katie continued to laugh at me. Harry must've heard the commotion and came over to us.

"What's everyone doing right here?"

"Oh, we're just talking about Sapphire's dirty feelings for our own Oliver Wood. OW! What? you know it's true! OW! OW! OW! George, take that away from Fire before she kills me!" I set on attacking Fred with the club as everyone laughed. George then got the club out of my hands and everyone settled down. "Damn Fire! I'm going to be black and blue everywhere for a week."

"That's your own damn fault!"

"Hey what are you guys doing floating around. GET BACK TO WORK! We have a game in three weeks, damn it!" We all rolled our eyes and flew our separate ways. Me, Angelina and Katie flew to part of the pitch where no one else was and started passing the quaffle around.

"But in all seriousness, this is about the hundredth time we caught you day dreaming Fire. Not just here, but in the common room, dining hall, everywhere he's at," I sighed as I caught the pass from Katie.

"I know, but I just can't help it. I see him and my mind just goes into over time." I faked a pass to Angelina and threw it at Katie. I've been having these random day dreams about Oliver since the beginning of this term. I've had a crush on him for about 2 years now, but now everytime I see him, I get sucked into these fantasies, which are in the least bit clean. I sighed amd looked straight ahead and saw Oliver practicing with a charmed quaffle. His face held an air of determination around him. I sighed at the sexiness.

_Me and Oliver were lying on the pitch alone, it was around 10 and we were just relaxing. Then he suddenly jumpped on me and we started wrestling. We rolled around for seemed like hours. I was laughing the whole way through, thoroughly enjoying the contact of our bodies. Then he leaned down and started kissing me passionately._

The quaffle hit my chest and I hugged it to my chest, getting away from my thoughts.

"And she's back!" I turned away from Oliver's direction and looked at my fellow chasers. Katie was laughing at me while Angelina shook her head.

"You got it bad."

I sighed and passed the ball to Angelina, actually practicing for the first time today. We practiced for awhile, no day dreams of Oliver to distract me. We finally called it a day when Fred hit a bludger that accidentally hit my shoulder. It was nothing too bad, just a big bruise on my shoulder (I think it was unintentional payback for what I did to him... Damn karma). We all left except for Oliver who said he'd hang around for a while to practice more. We were going to try and talk him out of it, but decided against wasting the remaining energy we had left.

We all came up to the common room and talked for a bit, but they claimed they were exhausted and went to bed. I was then left alone in the common room. I sat in my favorite chair and stared at the fire for a few minutes.

It was around 11:30 when I heard the common room door swing open then closed. I looked up and saw Oliver walking in. He looked up and saw me alone. I gave him a small smile and waved. He returned it and got comfortable on the couch.

"What are you still doing up?"

I shrugged, "wasn't tired yet. Are you just getting back in from the pitch?"

He laughed slightly, "Yeah, I told myself that I'd only be there for an extra half hour... It turned out 30 minutes turned into 180 minutes."

I laughed and leaned forward. I suddenly felt a pull of my muscle in my bruised shoulder. I winced a bit but I turned my face away, hoping Oliver didn't see.

"What's wrong?" Too late.

"Oh it's nothing, my shoulder just hurts a bit where the bludger hit is all." I turned and met his eyes. I tried to smile to show I was okay... yeah bad choice, right when I did an unexpected wave of pain washed through so my smile turned to a grimace as a groan escaped my lips. Oliver's eyes got big with worry.

"Obviously, it's not nothing."

"I'm fine I promise," another groan slipped out, "okay maybe not, but I will be." Oliver shook his head at my stubbornness and patted the space next to him.

"Come over here."

"Why?"

"Just come over here Fire." I gave him a weird look but got up and sat next to him anyways. As I sat down, he turned my body so my back was facing him. I was about to ask him what he was doing, I had my mouth open, ready to question. But that plan was squashed when I felt pleasure replacing the pain in my shoulder and gasped.

"Um, what are you doing Oliver?" I had some difficulty asking that question without sighing in sheer bliss.

"I'm baking a cake, what do you think, I'm helping to dull the pain."

I gulped the sigh that wanted to be heard. "Oh."

"Don't worry, I'm stop when you tell me when. Just relax okay?" I just nodded, afraid of what would come out of my mouth if I openned it. I closed my eyes and left my mouth opened slightly as Oliver continued to knead my shoulders, it was sheer bliss. After a while, I felt the pain in my shoulder disappear, but I didn't want him to stop. His hand then brushed a spot on my collar bone, which happened to be my sensitive spot and shivered slightly. He then stopped and got up. I whined slightly and looked at him, giving him a pout. He gave me a smirk, his eyes dancing with amusment. "Oh, NOW you want more don't you?" I just continued to pout and nodded my head. "Well I'm pretty tired now..." I whimpered slightly and he laughed. "I'm just kidding, I'm going up to get a blanket real quick and I'll come back." I stopped pouting and gave him a closed eye smile. "But, I won't give you a massage." I pouted again, making him laugh again. "Again kidding." I threw him a glare and he laughed again, walking to the stairs. I watched him walk away and sighed.

_Oliver and I were in the common room alone. The fire crackled as we sat on the couch, my head on his lap. He suddenly shifted and pulled me up to face him. I gave him a questioning look and he answered it with his own knowing one. Oliver ran his hands over stomach as he started to kiss my neck. My eyes lidded over and my mouth openned slightly in sheer bliss. I grabbed his shoulders and laid down, taking him with me. I could feel his smirk as he shifted his body comfortably and ended up placing his knees on either side of me. I ran my hands over his bare upper body and I felt Oliver stop for a second and I smiled. He then continued to kiss my neck everywhere, til he got to a spot on my collar bone and I shivered at the jolts it sent through my body. His smirk widen and he started to lick and kiss on the spot repeatedly, trying to get a different response from me. I was trying to hold in my moan... Trying to was the main phrase. Then he started bitting gently and I couldn't hold it in anymore._

_"Oh Oliver," I moaned, and arched my back slight. He seemed to really like that because he growled and started bitting more, wanting to hear me moan his name again and again._

_"Oliver, Oliver, Oliver," I moaned again and again. _

I then felt slight rough lips on my own. My eyes bulged out of my head with surprise. I looked to my captor's face and saw the center of my fantasies face, eyes closed and lips against mine. I closed my eyes and threw my arms around his shoulders, melting into the kiss. His hand tilted my head back and deepened the kiss. He started pushing me backward to lie me down and crawled over me, not once leaving my lips. He started to nibble on my bottom lip, and I let him in quickly. His tongues swept through everywhere and I started fighting back with my own. It seemed like I was losing so I ran my cold hands under his shirt and he gasped, leaving me a chance to do a bit exploring my own. After a while, I got bored so I started sucking on his tongue for a bit before I started running my hands higher and higher, hinting that I wanted it off. He pulled me up, still in the kiss, and left quickly to take his shirt off. He looked at mine in disgust and took it off my body without my consent, not that I cared really. He threw them somewhere and i kissed him again, bringing us down to our earlier position.

He left my lips and attacked my neck with kisses as i ran my hands up and down his chest, having much more room without the shirt. I gasped when he found my sweet spot and felt his smirk as he started kissing and licking that spot. I kept making small sounds of pleasure at the contact, but then he bit down a bit and i gasped again, arching my back. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Oliver!" I moaned. He growled in pleasure and started to bite even more. I moaned his name over and over quietly. I wrapped my legs around Oliver's waist to bring his body down and closer to mine. I took my hands off his body and to his face. I made him stop and crashed my lips to his, kissing him hungrily. I started pushing forward and made him lie down, bringing me to lie on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, making sure we were the closet we could be. I started to grind my hips in his. I heard him moan in the kiss and i smiled, kissing him deeply. I left his lips and he growled again, until he felt my kisses on his neck. I looked up and i saw the same eyes heavy, mouth slightly opened, sheer bliss look, and smiled. I gave him the same treatment as him, only difference was that his arms left my waist to squeeze my butt as i continued to grind into him. I soon found his sweet spot and started biting immediately.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sapphire." My ears twitched at the sound... It made the fire in my stomach flame through my body, and I wanted to hear it again. I started biting more and more, hearing that sweet hot sound come out of his lips. My name never sounded better than it did now. I felt something get hard under me and bit harder. My face was soon lifted and was pressed against hungry lips, doing the same thing I did to him. We made out for a while longer, not wanting to leave each other's lips. Soon, it felt like I was suffocating, so reluctantly, I tugged out of the kiss, gave him a quick peck, and started trying to catch my breath. I knew he didn't want to stop kissing either, but was grateful that i allowed a chance for us to breathe.

We laid there, chests heaving for a bit. After i was able to breathe normally, my mind was able to actually think... Wait a minute, how did it come to this? Wasn't he just getting a blanket and coming back to give me a massage? I looked up at Oliver's dazed face, I must've had a look of confusion on my face, because he frowned a bit.

"What?"

"How did? Why did? I don't understand." I didn't know how to ask, considering I was a bit dazed myself. I guess I got him confused now too.

"What?"

I sighed, "Why did you kiss me? I thought you were just getting a blanket for us."

A weird look came across his face and i inwardly started to panic. But then he laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well that's what happened at first. I went up, got a blanket, and came back down. When I came up to you, I noticed your eyes closed, and I thought you were sleeping, but then I heard you moan Oh Oliver!"

"WAIT! I said that out loud!" He laughed and nodded. I felt my cheeks burning bright and I looked down at his chest. "So uh, what happened after that?" I asked in a small voice.

"Well, I thought you were just trying to mess with me, but then you started saying it over and over," I groaned and laid my face on his chest.

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that." He laughed again and started playing with my hair.

"Then after that, I knew it wasn't a joke anymore, and I sorta jumped you... hehe," I looked up and saw the small blush on his face and giggled. There was an awkward silence as we looked into each other's eyes. Oliver coughed a bit, and asked, "So what were you dreaming about that got you so hot for me." I rolled my eyes and hit his chest lightly as he smirked.

"Well actually, it was about what just happened. Except, I liked when it actually happened A LOT better than any of my day dreams. I don't get hit with quaffles or made fun of by anybody." Oliver raised an eyebrow

"Oh, so there are more than just this one? And they happen even when you're in public." I froze for a second at my confession, then nodded shyly. "Wait that's why you become dazed during practice, you're thinking dirty thoughts about me! Well well well, aren't we the naughty girl?" I turned red even more.

"Well I wasn't the one who jumped you."

"That may be so, but the only time I'm caught fantasizing about you is when one of the twins try to wake me up and pull my blankets from me." I rose my eyebrow when he said that.

"You fantasize about me enough to get you happy?" I saw the red rise to his cheeks and turned his gaze else where. "That explains why you're extremely happy now and how you were moaning my name! My, aren't we the naughty boy?" He growled and pushed enough to get him on top. He brought his head down, to my ear and nibbled.

"I love you Sapphire," I shivered, the jolt from both his breath and words ran down my spine.

"I love you too Oliver." He lifted his head to meet my eyes. he smiled and lowered his lips to mine, this time in a sweet loving kiss.

"So what has these fantasies been about?" After we settled down a bit and actually got the blanket over us (Oliver was still a bit happy, perhaps it's because I was still only a bra). I laid with head on his upper chest, absently playing with one of his nipples (hey! that could be another reason!) while he had is arms around me, one hand playing with my hair while the other played with the top of my shorts.

"Oh, things like making out in the common room, wrestling on the quiddith pitch, making out in the locker room showers, us hiding in my bed all day with a silencing charm around it, spending all Christmas holiday in the Room of Requirement, nothing except mistletoe covering us." As i went through the list I felt something against my knee get bigger and harder. I laughed, "there's more, but I'm afraid that if i go on, you're going to rip your pants." He blushed. I giggled and gave him a quick peck. "But I don't mind, as long as that only happens because you're thinking of me." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Well, now that I know, I'll try bringing these fantasies to life. Mine and yours. Make things more exciting for the both of us," I laughed and kissed him once more before we fell asleep. I knew Fred and George were going to have a field day when they see us sleeping on the couch, shirtless. But at the moment, I didn't care. I was too excited about the promise of my fantasies finally becoming realities.


End file.
